


Cuerpo

by Guadi_Fics



Series: '31 Days with HP' [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, First Time, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Sex, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-11 16:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13528596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guadi_Fics/pseuds/Guadi_Fics
Summary: Era una oportunidad que Al no iba a dejar pasar





	Cuerpo

Ahí estaba. Era ahora o nunca y lo sabía.

Sí, sí, aún podría darme la vuelta, volver a mi cuarto y comenzar a golpearme por seguir con este problema mío antes de decidirme a finalmente buscar algo de ayuda o, mínimo, hacerme alguna especie de juramento para nunca volver a hacer lo que en estos momentos quería e ir más allá.

Pero no lo haré.

No lo haré porque estoy harto de mantener mis sentimientos. Sean los que fueran porque, ¿y qué si son 'aberrantes'? ¿Y qué si estoy 'enfermo' y esto es antinatural o lo que fuera? Uno no elige a quién amar, ¿cierto?

Y yo lo amo.

Lo amo como a nadie más en mi corta vida y no de la manera en que sé debería de amarlo y eso es lo único que tengo seguro de mí.

Lo amo desde siempre sí. Pero no as. No con este tipo de amor que va más allá de todo, tal y como lo entendí hace más de dos años, cuando mi corazón pareció romperse al enterarme de que estaba hospitalizado tras una herida grave que había recibido en una de sus redadas en el trabajo. Dos muy largos y tensos años ya.

Siempre conteniéndome. Siempre sobre pensando todo lo que hacía y decía para que nadie notara algo demás.

Y estaba harto.

No, no había vuelta atrás para mí. Lo quería, lo amaba y sabía que él me amaba de vuelta aunque no de la forma en que yo quisiera lo hiciera... así que ahora lo que tenía que lograr era que me amara igual o más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Decidido, comencé a quitar lentamente cada una de mis prendas antes de acercarme cuidadosamente hacia la cama hasta quedar cercano a su regazo.

Mis manos temblaban.

Me tomé mi tiempo. Quería evitar el drama hasta mucho, mucho después por lo que comencé a quitar también muy pero muy lentamente tu única prenda con el mayor de los cuidados.

Miré tu pene, el cual aún dormido lucía impresionante para mí, ya que era aquel con el que tantas veces fantaseé, imaginándolo en mi boca, en mis manos, y hasta enterrado en lo más profundo de mí, sintiéndome contraerme con el solo pensamiento de aquello. Faltaba poco.

Te acomodé un poco y tomé tu miembro flácido en mi mano ya no tan inexperta porque sí, me tomé el trabajo de practicar para poder brindarte un mejor placer. No que me importara tampoco adquirir algo de experiencia, pero así y todo me he guardado para ti, porque solo seré tuyo, lo sé y estaré feliz de decírtelo después.

Tuve cuidado de no despertarte, no aún. Observándote fascinado como tu polla comenzaba a responder a mis cuidados, a endurecerse debido a mis caricias, a mi trabajo. Debido a mí. Estaba en la gloria.

Te escuché gemir bajito antes de comenzar a removerte, de seguro creyendo que soñabas con alguien más.

Eso me dio celos, quiero ser el único a quien imaginaras así, el único con quien soñaras de ahora en más.

Sentí la pegajosa humedad en mi mano y por pura curiosidad llevé tu sabor a mi boca.

Exquisito.

Quise comerte, y así lo hice. Sabiendo el enorme y descomunal riesgo que estaba corriendo con hacer todo aquello pensaba sacarle el mayor provecho posible y toda la ventaja que pudiera.

Poco a poco, tan lento que era casi desesperante, fui abriendo tus piernas siempre tan musculosas y marcadas hasta poder hacerme lugar y ponerme entre ellas de rodillas, acomodándome todo lo que podía antes de bajar de golpe mi cabeza y saborear tu piel salada en mi boca.

Es mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

Sabes bien, muy bien. Quiero hacerte correr en mi boca y darte a probar tu propia leche luego en un beso sucio, un beso de amantes.

Me emociono de solo pensarlo y te muerdo un poco demás, lo cuál hace que medio te tires a despertar.

Me asusto, no puedo negarlo, aún no estaba listo para que todo acabara, pero a pesar de mis miedos ya no puedo controlar mi propia lujuria ni mi cruda necesidad por lo que, apenas dejando pasar unos segundos para que el sueño te vuelva a tomar, me decido a darte aún más placer para que llegues a estar del mismo modo que estoy yo; con la lujuria a tal punto que domine tu cuerpo y te niegue a pensar.

Te lamo la polla desde todos los lados, quiero dejar tu sabor impregnado en mi lengua. Te chupo y apenas muerdo porque de nuevo te comienzas a inquietar.

Casi salto cuando sentí una de tus manos tomar mi cabeza guiándome a más, pero te miro y solo te ves con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido, como si no entendieras si lo que pasaba era o no real.

Me pongo ansioso, quiero más. Lo quiero todo y lo quiero ya, así que tomo tus pelotas en mis manos y entierro tu pene hasta el fondo de mi garganta que te esperaba ansiosa, recordando cada truco que me habían dicho o había oído. Ahuequé mis mejillas y respiré por la nariz dejándote enterrar cada vez más y más, redoblando el ritmo en el que te había comenzado a chupar hasta que, finalmente, me das tu leche caliente en disparos largos y semi espesos que no dudo en tragar y hasta esperando más.

Estoy en las nubes de pura felicidad, tanto que aún saboreándote te sigo lamiendo un poco más para que no se te llegue a ablandar.

No puedo más.

Respiré hondo y levanté mi mirada.

Me mirabas.

El shock en tu cara sería gracioso si no fuera porque estaba mezclándose rápidamente con una creciente cara de espanto.

No, no, no... no ahora...

Ni lo pienso, tan solo me abalanzo hacia tu rostro, tomando tus mejillas y casi obligándote a abrir la boca porque tú la estabas ya abriendo -aunque seguramente fuera para comenzar a gritar- me meto contra ella.

No me importa.

Meto mi lengua en tu boca, la sorpresa juega a mi favor mientras que meto en tu boca tu propio sabor, moviendo mi lengua como la serpiente que soy. Sé que estoy ganando cuando no puedes evitar que un gemido se te escape -de seguro el dejar que tu polla sintiera la raja de mi culo esperando por ella fue lo mejor si el espasmo que sufrió tu cuerpo al sentirlo fue alguna indicación-.

Lo cual era genial porque yo no daba más.

A pesar de que no me he ni tocado me siento a punto de estallar.

Te quiero en mí.

No lo pienso más y con cuidado muevo poco a poco mis piernas hasta quedar bien a horcajadas tuyo -ya no tan incómodamente como hace segundos-, pero sin que sientas mi peso del todo aún.

Dudo un poco porque te quiero en mí ya pero sé que si así lo hago me voy a lastimar peor de lo que anticipo será, y la verdad es que quiero poder disfrutar por lo que a tientas, muevo mi mano hacia mi boca mojándolos tan solo dos segundos para que no te distraigas de más y chupo dos de mis dedos hasta ensalivarlos, antes de llevarlos a mi trasero y meterlos rápidamente de uno en uno, apenas estirándome un poco. Me era incómodo tanto por la posición como porque mi ano se sentía tenso, ya que seguía contrayéndose rítmicamente de pura necesidad.

Lo sentía. Sentía como parecía querer absorber mis dedos pidiendo más.

Pero no. No quería venirme y no quería abrirme más porque siempre fue mi idea el que solo me abrieses tú, como fuera. En verdad ansío el sentir como me prepararías con tus dedos, o con tu lengua, imagino que sentir la calidez húmeda de una lengua allí debía sentirse magistral... pero sé que no es el momento. Quizás luego, si todo va como espero.

Puse un poco más de mi saliva en mi otra mano una vez que despegué mi boca para llevarla de inmediato hacia tu nuez de Adán, y la llevé hacia tu polla para humedecerla un poco más, no había necesidad de que me doliera aún más, ¿no?

Y ya estaba, era el momento y quería esto más que nada por lo que no dudé más y, consciente del ardor que sentía en mi carne al abrirse, fui bajando mi culo no muy lentamente justo sobre tu polla, empalándome hasta abajo lo más que pudiera y conteniendo el aliento porque ¡joder que esta mierda dolía!

Me moví.

Tu polla se siente tan caliente y dura dentro de mí que gemí.

Merlín, quería esto tan mal.

Te escucho comenzar a balbucear y sé que tengo que hacer algo para que no me saques como sé que harás. Así que me muevo más.

Subo y bajo de golpe, sintiendo como tus pelotas y vellos rozan mi trasero y como la húmeda y dura punta de tu glande toca eso que sé me hará delirar. Creo escucharte gemir por lo bajo y sé que siento una de tus manos apretar mi cadera -aunque ya no sé con qué fin en realidad-, pero la verdad es que todo está pasando a un segundo y tercer plano porque quiero sentir eso de vuelta y no me importa nada más.

Comienzo a rebotar en tu regazo, a cabalgarte con todo lo que puedo porque el placer que recorre mi cuerpo es casi más de lo que puedo soportar.

El apriete en mi cadera es más notorio ahora pero, para mi deleite, es solo para presionarme a subir y bajar aún más.

Joder, me siento babear.

Ahora tus caderas se mueven y chocan desde abajo las mías y cada golpe me hace gritar porque no hay forma de que me pueda callar esto.

Más rápido. Más fuerte.

Cada estocada me abre dolorosamente pero dejándome sintiendo más pleno y lleno de lo que me había sentido jamás.

Grito. Gimo. Soy una masa endeble en sus manos y sigo rogando por más.

Jadeo ya sin aire pidiéndote, rogándote, queriendo que me marques de cualquier manera ya.

Mi cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo pero no quería ceder. Era una lucha ahora. Mis piernas tiritaban y cedían cada vez más pero yo me negaba a perder el ritmo justo ahora que sabía lo bestial y rico que era tener sexo contigo.

Pero lamentablemente, con tu polla de hierro atraviesas mi próstata como si la quisieras partir a la mitad y ya no me aguanto.

Mis oídos zumban pero puedo escucharme a mí mismo gritar cuando un clímax devastador me arrasa y arrastra dejándome solo con la clara sensación de saciedad y, en ese momento cumbre de placer, lo único que mi mente puede procesar es un agudo;

—¡Te amo, papá!

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado ;)  
> Nos leemos!  
> *Guadi*


End file.
